The Point
by Ali-Dragon-Of-Darkness
Summary: Joey is faced with the biggest and most tragic incident that could happen in his life. His younger sister, Serenity, has been killed. Joey is emotionally forced into doing the unthinkable...


The Point

A/N: This story was written about...2 years ago, and on a whim. Not one of my best fics, but one of my shortest, so I thought I might as well post it up. Please no flames. Maybe some constructive criticism ...? Well...I hope you enjoy and all that what not...Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters don't belong to me...yatta yatta....

Chapter 1

The pain in me at the moment is almost more than I can stand. But I know if will be all over soon. My pain. My sorrow. My life. I can feel the blood oozing from my open wrists, and just the simple breeze upon them makes me wince with pain. I can do nothing more than push myself against my bedroom wall, and listen to my own strained breathing.

It's been a week since the accident. I was there at Domino city, winning duel after duel. It was almost as if my opponents where just handing me their locator cards, and I was in blissful happiness.

I was walking on my own, wondering what I was going to have for lunch that day; it was just like any other day. But then, out of nowhere, someone tackled me from behind, making me skid onto the cement. I looked back, ready to jump up and fight; but then I saw who had hit me.

"Tristan?! What the hell was that for?," I had shouted, pushing myself up from the ground. But my anger quickly faltered as I noticed Tristan's tear streaked face, and the hurt in his eyes.

"J-Joey...There's been an...an accident." he stuttered, looking as if each word he spoke hurt him inwardly.

I stood up instantly. "What?! What happened? Who was hurt? Is Yugi OK?!" I had asked, ready to go and save my best friend again.

Tristan slowly nodded no, then with a choked sound, started crying again. Before he broke out in sobs he managed to say, "Joey, it was Serenity"

My eyes had widened with fear as I could feel my heart stop beating.

"She-She was coming to see you duel as a surprise, Joey. B-but on the way here, an 18-wheeler smashed into her mom's van...," he began choking on his tears before continuing, "She...Serenity was pushed into the passenger's window and...and...she died on impact."

I could feel my eyes swelling with tears, and the feeling of them rolling down my cheeks made me hot with anger. I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could think of.

With clenched fists I grabbed onto Tristan's collar, and pushed him against the wall, forcing him about a foot into the air.

"ASS WHOLE! HOW DARE YOU LIE ABOUT THIS!?" I had screamed, my eyes still betraying my true feelings.

"Joey!? I'm not lying!," Tristan had cried, grabbing my hands in his own, in attempt to stop me from choking him.

Deep down, I knew he wasn't lying. How could he? But....my baby sister....dead? No...No...she couldn't be.

I let Tristan slip back onto the ground before falling to my own two knees. My vision was blurred so bad that I couldn't see a foot in front of me. I started banging my fists onto the dark cement, harder and harder with each swing.

"She can't be...NO!," I repeated, as I flung all of my strength in the concrete. "You're not dead!!! You're not DEAD!" I shouted, as my fists began to bleed.

"You can't be...Serenity..." I shuddered, as I buried my face in my hands and screamed until I couldn't speak anymore.

The next thing I knew...I was at her funeral. My little sister's funeral...I didn't cry. I couldn't. I had done so much of that in the past two days, that it seemed that there weren't anymore tears stored in me.

'It wasn't supposed to be this way...,' I had told myself, watching as they lowered the casket into the dirt hole. 'I should have been the one to go before her...She was...too young....'

I looked over towards my mother. Her eyes where bleak, as if she weren't truly seeing what was happening in front of her. I wondered if she had cried as much as I had...being the one who hadn't been hurt at all during the I have lived with myself after seeing Serenity's body bled and torn?

I shuddered at the thought, and looked downward. Even our father hadn't come. He had been too drunk, and even after hearing that she had been killed, he had done nothing but ask for more booze. The man truly was dead in my eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tea begin walking over to me. No doubt to try and 'help' me. But I knew that she couldn't. Everyone had tried...Yugi had told me that my friend's were there for me, and that I could talk with them if I ever needed to. But for once, they couldn't help me at all. They had never lost anyone like I just had. They could never understand.

Tea now stood next to me, biting her bottom lip nervously. With a strong sound of determination she said, "Joey...I know this is horrible, and I can understand that you're grieving. But...But Serenity is in a better place..."

I turned to her, barely seeing her at all. "No...she was already in a good place, Tea. She was with me...her big brother...," I said, my knees feeling weak just remembering how Serenity used to call me that.

Tea gave me a pleading look as she muttered, "Oh, Joey..."

I swiftly turned on her, and walked away. None of them, could ever understand. And at that time...I don't think I cared.

The next days where hell. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I spent half of my time doing heroine and weed while the other half I did nothing more than sleep and cry. I had never been into doing drugs before...at least not all the time. But now, especially now, it made all of my problems and memories go away.

And, of course, my good for nothing father did nothing to help me at all. He couldn't give a shit on how I was feeling.

So, as the days past by, my friends seemed to get the hint that I didn't want them around. Even when Yugi called, I had yelled at him to leave me the hell alone. I didn't want to hurt him...but with how much I hurt, it didn't seem fair that he didn't.

So one morning I decided to pray. And to tell whatever God would listen exactly how I felt. I remember the prayer perfectly...

God...How could you take her?!

Why didn't you save her!?

You saved the mother...but you couldn't save my baby sister?

My entire world...you let her die...!

No!!

I cursed him over and over...I had no God. I was on my own in this world. He didn't have the heart to care for me even when I did believe in him. So I knew that there truly was nothing in this world to live for.

I made sure my dad was knocked out before grabbing a paper and pen. I knew I couldn't leave my friends without even an explanation. So I jotted down my final goodbyes...

Guys,

I'm sorry I'm not going to be here anymore. It's just too hard.

I think I'm going to miss stealing Tea's fries, and getting into fights with Tristan...

and having those long talks with you, Yugi.

But now that I'm gone...Ya'll can get on with your own lives...

and ya'll can forget about mine.

I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you.

Joey

And now...that same piece of paper is sitting next to me, blood splattered over some of the words. My blood...

I would try to pick it up...but I don't even have the strength to move anymore. It's almost funny...how much blood can squeeze out of two deep cuts. Now, after only 15 minutes, I was surrounded in my own pool of warm water.

Suddenly, my breathing was getting harder, each breathe becoming harder then the last. I was sure I could almost fell my heart beginning to slow.

I forced a smile on to my face. I remember being scared...to take the knife, and slide it across my veins. But I had actually done it. I proved to myself in the end that I was not a coward. Or, that is at least what I had hoped. And now, the real world was no longer in my grasp.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain go through my entire body, as I started shivering uncontrollably. I could feel death quickly approaching, and I welcomed it.

My eyes felt extremely heavy, so I let them drop over my eyes, as I was pulled into an eerie darkness that felt cold and yet almost like my home. The feelings of pain almost felt numb now, and I felt sleepy as well.

A few seconds later I was sleeping. And then finally, I was gone.

End


End file.
